1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a color image signal to form a color image using colorants of cyan, magenta and yellow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a method of this type, a masking process has been performed to remove inhomogeneous color components contained in colorants: cyan, magenta and yellow, thereby improving color reproduction. For example, masking is performed on the basis of the following matrix operation: ##EQU1## where C, M and Y are the input concentrations of colorants: cyan, magenta and yellow, C', M' and Y' are the output concentrations of the colorants, and C.sub.c, C.sub.m, C.sub.y ; M.sub.c, M.sub.m, M.sub.y : Y.sub.c, Y.sub.m, Y.sub.y are matrix factors.
Recent progress in digital processing techniques have brought a masking process which is performed in the form of a table conversion generally using ROMs 11, 12 and 13 in FIG. 1. However, execution having this method requires a memory of a large capacity, up to 2.sup.18 .times.6 bits=3/2.times.20.sup.20 =1.5 megabits if C, M, Y inputs are each 6 bits and C', M', Y' outputs are each 6 bits as well, thereby raising the cost of the device.